


Mortal Kombat: Windwolf - Christmas Cheer

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Mortal Kombat Ships: Christmas Fanfics [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowfall, Wrapping, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Fujin Loves Watching The Snow Fall, Nightwolf Joins Him After Wrapping Presents.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Nightwolf/Fujin, Nightwolf/Fujin (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Mortal Kombat Ships: Christmas Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071056
Kudos: 3





	Mortal Kombat: Windwolf - Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry This Is Also Short. Like I Said Before, I Just Had Very Little Inspiration And I Don't Know What To Write Anymore.

Fujin Sat On The Couch With A Cup Of Hot Chocolate, Looking Out The Window. He Always Loved The Christmas Season, Especially With His Brother. 

At The Sky Temple, The Storm Bros Would Always Try To Out-Gift Each Other. Fujin Ended Up Winning All The Time.

Meanwhile, Nightwolf Was In Their Bedroom Wrapping Presents. He Wanted To Get The Best For Fujin, Noting What He Said He Wanted Every Time They Went Out. 

Fujin Took A Sip Of His Drink, Watching Every Single Snowflake Fall On The Ground And Pile Upon Each Other. Later He Would Go Out And Spend Some Time In The Snow With His Lover.

Nightwolf Finally Finished Wrapping, Placing The Wrapped Presents In A Safe Place Where Fujin Wouldn’t Find Them: In The Spare Closet. He Then Opened The Door, Walked Out And Closed It Halfway. He Turned Around To See Fujin Staring And Smiling At Him, Patting Down On The Spot Next To Him On The Couch. Grey Then Joined His Boyfriend In Watching The Snowfall.


End file.
